Pokemon Brick Bronze
by Peachstar36
Summary: Timmy got his first pokemon and is ready to travel Rora but then his parents got kidnapped on the same day.Same story as pokemon brick bronze but with a little other stuff mixed in
1. I choose you

This Fanfic will not have all of the stuff brick bronze has also I dont own pokemon or pokemon brick bronze

Chapter one: I choose you

(Timmy POV)

My alarm woke me up and I groaned as i turned of my alarm and tried to go back to sleep but I woke right back up when I realized that today was the day I get my very first pokemon so I got dressed and I fulled out my pokemon ID and I went down stairs and I saw that my parents weren't so I went outside and I saw my best friend Jake waiting for me.

Jake:Hey Timmy

Me:Hey Jake

Jake:Can you believe that were getting our first pokemon said excited

Me:Yeah I can't wait but do you know were my parents are

Jake: Oh yeah their waiting for you at the lab and were going their right now

Before I could respond I was pulled away by Jake

The lab wasn't a far distance from my house was kind of right near it so when entered the lab I saw my parents who are named Cheryl and Bill

Me: Hi Mom Hi Dad

Mom:Oh I can't believe it your already becoming a pokemon trianer

Me:I know its amazing!

Dad:I'm really happy for you son

That was when Professor Cypress and his assistant walked in.

Cypress:So two must be Timmy and Jake

Jake:Yes that's us

Cypress:You two must be really excited to get your first pokemon but before I give them to you I must tell you two something pokemon are friends and we grow along side grow,and in some cases evole and change form as we battle with them and your pokemon will grow to love you a your journey goes on.

Jake:Wow thats so cool!

Cypress:Indeed it is now enough chitchat

bring in the pokemon!

As that was said three pokemon came around the corner one was a eevee another was a squirtle and the last one was a snivy.

Me: Did you rehearse this?

Cypress: Possibly now it is time to chose your pokemon

Before I go any further theres one thing you need to know about me I have the ability to understand pokemon when they talk only a few people know about my ability counting my parents and Jake.

Me:You can go first if you want to

Jake:If you incest

Jake walked over to the pokemon and kneeled down to them and picked up...( oh the suspense)...eevee(oh and you didn't know).

Jake:I choose eevee

The eevee screamed in excitement for getting chosen and Jake walked back over to me.

Jake:Your turn pal

I nodded and walked over to the other two pokmon and turned to the snivy and asked

Me:Hey little fella-

Snivy: _I'm a girl but you can't understand me so I don't know why I corrected you_

Me:Ok then girl

The snivy eyes widened and the eevee jumped a little.

Snivy: _you_ _you can understand me_

Me:Its something I inherited from my Father but back on subject do you want to travel with me.

The snivy looked down for a second in her head back up and smiled

Snivy: _I'd love to but don't pick me up_ She said with her hands up.

Me:Ok

So both Me and Snivy walked back to were I was standing and thats when Jake went to me and said.

Jake:Hey Timmy lets battle

My eyes widened

Me:Now!

Jake:No lets go **outside** and do it

Me:oh ok

So we all(yes all)when outside

Me:You can get the first move

Jake:Ok,eevee use tackle

Eevee ran towards Snivy

Me:quick Snivy dodge

Snivy Jumped out the way

Me:Use vine whip

Two vines came out of her neck and hit eevee.

Jake:Eevee!Are you ok

Eevee nodded

Jake: ok then use tackle again

Eevee ran and hit Snivy and she fell down and jumped back up

Me:Ok Snivy use leer and follow up with vine whip

Snivy send a scary glare towards Eevee and eevee back up a little and then Snivy hit her with vine whip and then eevee fainted.

Jake:Eevee!

Jake ran torward Eevee and pulled out its pokeball

Jake:you did right eevee now rest up

Mom:That was a good battle you two

Me/Jake:Thanks

Mom:Let me heal both of to your pokemon

Jake let Eevee back out and Mom brought out a potion and healed Snivy and Eevee

Me: Thanks Mom ok its time for us to go

Jake:I'll catch up with you later I'm going to say goodbye to my parents

Me:Ok i'll see you you later

Jake returned eevee to its pokeball and walked back to his house

Mom:Were going to miss you Timmy

Dad:Go out there and make us proud and before you go we want you to have this

Dad gave me a bronze brick neckless

Me:Thanks Dad alright goodbye Mom Bye Dad

I waved back at my Mom and Dad and me and Snivy left for route 1

Me:Hey Snivy do you want to go back in your ball?

Snivy: _No!_.She yell scared

Me:Ok Ok

We both walked through route one some wild pokemon attacked us but Snivy chased them off.

As we were about to exit the route but thats when Jake stopped us.

Jake:Timmy I've got really bad news!

Me:What is it?

Jake:Your parents been kidnapped!

I jumped back and my eyes widened

Me:WHAT!

Me,Jake,and Snivy ran back to town and Professor Cypress gave me the lowdown

on what happen the few minutes I was gone while Snivy was claming me down.

Cypress:Timmy I'm sorry to tell you this on the day you go on your journey but team eclipse has kidnapped your parents but don't worry I've already informed Officer Jenny about the incident I may not know what they want with your parents it may have something do with them being your parents give you something before you left

Me:Yes They me the necklace I'm wearing

Cypress:Hmmm ok but now its not safe for you here I want you to stay with a friend of mine in Cheshma Town also I forgot to give these to you

The Professor handed me a pokedex and five pokeball

Me:Ok Professor and thanks.I say sad

Me and Snivy walked back to route 1 and Snivy placed a vine on my shoulder

Snivy: _Are you ok_

I looked down to her and nodded

Me:I'll be alright

Then both of us exited route one and headed to Cheshma Town


	2. First Catch and Second Win

Timmy(P.O.V)

Me and Snivy just entered Cheshma Town and when walked in a woman walked up to us

? :You must be Timmy right?

Me:Yes did you just ask that to anyone who walked through here?

? :No your the only one to walk through here but that beside the point Professor Cypress told me about you He said that he wants me to keep an eye on you while they figure out what happend to your parents.Well my house is over there

She pointed to house with a blue roof.

?:So come on

She walked to her house and me and Snivy followed.When we got into her house she turned to me

Linda:I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name's Linda and whos this little cute pokemon.She leaned down to pet Snivy and Snivy blushed and turned her head

Me:This is Snivy she's my starter

Linda:Oh ok.Her eye twiched I was going to commet on it but she interrupted me before I said something.

Linda:It must be sad to know your parents were kidnapped do you have anything to remember them by

Me:Ya this brick.I pulled out the brick from my bag

Linda:Oh can I see it

Me:Sure just give it back

She nodded and I gave the brick to her

Linda:This looks old...and valuable hehe thanks.She ran quickly out the door.

Me:HEY

Me and Snivy ran after her and when but when we got she was gone

Me:DRAT she got away

Snivy: _She should'nt be far will find her_

At that moment Jake walked into town and saw me and ran over to me.

Jake:Yeah Timmy whats up

I gave Jake the lowdown on whats happening

Jake:Oh well don't worry I'll help you search for her

Me:Ok thanks

Jake she my have ran into the wood so lets search in there

I nodded and Me,Snivy,and Jake ran into the forest.

Me:Wait Jake you should stay here incase she trys to escape

Jake:Alright

Me and Snivy walked further into the woods intill we were stopped by a Pikachu

Me:Oh come on we don't have time for this.I shouted

Snivy: _We should chatch him_

Me:Did you not just hear me say we don't have time for this

Snivy: _Hear me out he won't let us pass if we don't fight him and you need more than one pokemon on your team especially sense were going after Linda whos not going to give up the brick without a fight_

I sighed

Me:You make a good point

Snivy: _I did did'nt I._ She said with a smug look

Pikachu: _Hey are we going battle or what_

Me:Alright Snivy lets start off with vine whip

Vines popped out of Snivy's neck and attacked the pikachu and he dodged and a shock of electricity came out of him and hir Snivy and she fell back

Me:Are you alright Snivy

Snivy got back up

Snivy: _I'm fine_

Me:Ok then use tackle

She ran towards pikachu and slammed into him and fell backwards

Me:Ok now vine whip

Vine shot out snivy's neck and hit pikachu and I pulled out a pokeball

Me:Ok go pokeball

I threw the ball at the pikachu and it hit him on the head and a red beam shot out the ball and pulled him in and the ball fell down it shock three times then made a the ball made a ping sound confirming he was caught.

Me:Yeah I caught a pikachu.I yelled and struck a pose

Snivy stared at me oddly

Snivy: _Why did you said 'go pokeball' when you thew the ball and I know you caught I'm right here and why,why why why did you strike a pose_

Me:It felt appropriate at the time

Snivy rolled her eyes and smiled

Snivy: _Whatever_

I Let out Pikachu

Me:Hey Pikachu do you you want to go in your pokeball or stay out

Pikachu: _I don't mind being i-I just remembered you can't hear me_

Me:Oh yes I can.I say with a smug look

Pikachu's eyes widened

Pikachu: _WHAT HOW_

Me:I'll tell you later but right now someone stole something from me and I need you help to get it back

Pikachu: _Well I'm happy to help_

Snivy: _Now thats the spirit lets keep looking for her_

We both nodded and continued looking for Linda and we found her in a deadend

Linda:Darn I knew I shouldn't have turn here

Me:Give me my neckless back!

Linda:Oh you want this

She waved the neckless

Linda:Well to bad kid cause this necklass now belongs to TEAM ECLIPSE

My eyes widened

Me:y-your part of Team Eclipse

Linda:Yeah and if you want this back you have to battle me for it and I'm not going to lose

Me:Your on Pikachu your up

Pikachu: _If I were you I'd check my moves on you pokedex_

Me:Oh yeah

I scanned pikachu with the pokedex and his moves were tail whip thunder shock quick attack and growl

Linda:Now that your done with that Poochyena I choose you

She thew a pokeball and a small gray wolf popped out

Linda:Poochyena use tackle

Poochyena ran torward pikachu

Me:Pikachu dodge and counter with thunder shock

Pikachu jumped up and shot a shock of electricity that hit Poochyena

Linda:Poochyena use tackle again

Me: Intercept with quick attack

Poochyena ran torward a pikachu and a white aura developed in pikachu and he ran quickly torwards the gray wolf hitting him knocking him out.

Linda:Darn poochyena return

She pulled out his pokeball and return him and pulled out another ball

Linda:Go Pancham

A panda with a leaf in his mouth popped out of his ball

Me:Pikachu come back

Pikachu ran back to me and snivy

Pikachu: _whats the plan_

Me:Snivys going in

Snivy:Alrighty!

Snivy ran onto the field and got into fighting stance

Me:Alright snivy use vine whip

Vine came out her neck and hit the pancham

Linda:Pancham use arm thurst

Pancham ran torward snivy and punched her three times and she fell down

Me:Snivy are you ok

She got back up

Snivy: _Am fine_

Me:Ok use leer

Snivy made a intimidating face and Pancham backed up a little

Me:Vine whip

Snivy shot vines at the pancham which send him to the ground but got up quickly.

Linda:Arm thurst

Pancham ran torwards snivy again and hit her 4 times and she fell down again

Me:Snivy

Snivy slowly got back up and a green aura manifest in snivy then disappeared

Me:Was that growth?!

Snivy nodded

Me:Ok then lets try vine whip again

Snivy once again shot vine at pancham which hit him knocked him out

Linda:NOOO

Me:WE WON

Pikachu:YEAH

Snivy just smiled

Me:Alright give me back my necklace

Linda:FINE take it but well be back for it Team eclipse always gets what we want

Then she disappeared into the woods

Me:Alright lets go back

Snivy/Pikachu:Ok

The three of us walked back to the entrance and I told Jake what happened

Jake:Congrats on getting you necklace back

But then I realized something

Me:Wait Jake that was the person Professor Crypress wanted me to stay with

Jake and Snivy's eyes widened but Pikachu stared confused

Jake:Thats right do you think the professor knew what kind of person Linda was

Me: Maybe

Jake:Well lets not think of it right lets rest up at the pokemon center

Me:Alright

We all of use walked back to the pokemon center Pikachu for some reason kept looking over to snivy I did'nt know at the time but know it is sooooooo clear


	3. Another addition

Timmy(P.O.V)

After a long night at the pokemon center we got up and continued our journey which brought us to Silvent City

Me:Alright Silvent City were finally here

Jake:So whos going to challenge the gym first ?

Me:You can if you want to I wanted ti get some extra training done with my pokemon

Jake:Well ok I'm going in now I'll tell you how it goes

Me:Alright good luck

With that Jake went in the gym and Me and my pokemon went to the pokmon center to get some supplies and then went back to route 3

Me:Ok Pikachu sense your new I'll train you first Snivy you can watch for now

Pikachu nodded while Snivy Shrugged.

P.O.V:???

I left my little nest to find some berries while I was look for some berries I spotted a trainer and his Pikachu scurried into a nearby bush trying not to be seen but in corner of my eye I saw a snivy not just any snivy a snivy that I made friends with back in Professor Cypress's lab before a trainer picked me

I peeked out for curiosity and I saw the trainer training his Pikachu by having it attack some wild pokemon and Snivy was on a log watching a bit later the trainer went to challenge another trainer and I took that chance to run over to Snivy who was deep in thought.

Me:SNIVY!

Snivy flinched before looking over to me

Snivy:Um who are you

Me:Don't you remember we were friends back in Professor Cypress lab

Snivy:Wait Oshawott is that really you!

Me:Yeah its been a while huh

Snivy: Yeah like three months ago how have you been!

Me:Not that great see my trainer abandon me

Snivy:Oh I'm sorry to hear that

Me:Its alright.I say a little sad

Snivy:Well sense that happened why don't you come with us

Me:Us?

Snivy:Oh yeah I have a trainer now

Me:Oh so that kid was your trainer

Snivy:Yeah were you spying on us?.She says with suspicion creeping into her voice

Me:Y-Yeah I'm sorry I did'nt want to get caught again after my trainer abandon me

Snivy:Don't worry my trainer is really nice I'm sure he would want another pokemon a water type no less

Me:Well-Ok I'm trusting you

Snivy:Alright you won't reget this but lets wait intill his done with this battle

I nodded and we chatted a little bit about her trainer and what been going on with them then her trainer came back.

P.O.V:Timmy

After me and Pikachu's successful battle and Pikachu learning electro ball we went back to train Snivy and we found her talking with a Oshawott

Me:Hey its a Oshawott

Snivy:Oh your back

Oshawott:Hi

Me:Alright Pikachu us-

Snivy:WAIT no battle is necessary

Me:What do you mean?

Snivy:Oshawott wants to join our team

Me:Really!

Oshawott:Yeah me and Snivy were friends back in Professor Cypress lab and my previous trainer abandon me and snivy convinced me to come with you

Me:Alright then

I pulled out a pokeball and thew it at Oshawott and he got inorbed in the pokeball it shook three times then made a pink sound I pinked the ball back up then released Oshawott

Me:Wecome to the team Oshawott

Oshawott:I'm glad to be here

Me:Ok now that done lets get back to training

After training Snivy and Oshawott and Snivy learning Leaf Tornado we went back to Silvent City and met up with Jake

Me:Hey Jake how did it go

Jake:I got the badge

Me:Cool I got a new pokemon its a oshawott

Jake:...Oh

Me:What

Jake:The gym is a electric type gym

Me:Oh well will work around that but its getting late so lets go to the pokemon center

Jake nodded and all of us went and got a room at the pokemon center

P.O.V:Snivy

I was on the window sill look at the view Timmy was in the shower Jake had a different room entirely Oshawott was messing with Timmy's pokedex and Pikachu was laying on the bed and he got up and went over to me I saw this in the reflection of the window

Pikachu:Hey snivy whatcha doing

Snivy:Just thinking

Pikachu:Oh I just wanted to tell you that I learnt electro ball today

Snivy:Oh thats great Pikachu

Pikachu:Thanks s-so how long have you known Oshawott

Snivy:Almost a year why do you ask

Pikachu:N-No reason but if you don't mind me asking what the relationship between you two

I blushed

Me:W-What

Pikachu:I'm just curious

Me:were just friends

Pikachu quietly sighed

Pikachu:Oh ok sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.He said looking down

Snivy:Its ok Pikachu I'm just going to got to sleep know

Pikachu:Oh Ok

With that I went to the bed in the middle of the room and laid down and started to drift off to sleep


End file.
